Bruised and Broken
by alixoxo
Summary: marissa didn't die and this takes place when shes older and is married and has a child called Jess. WARNING: there are some violent themes, adult content. i dont think it's too bad though. please read its my first fanfiction ever


Author's Note: wow, this is so weird. i have loved fanfiction for a while so i was like hmmm... why not create one. well ill try to explain what my story is about. its really short- sorry about that. ummm.. this is set when marissa didn't die and its a long time after school and she was married and had a child called Jess. i think the rest is pretty self- explanitory but if there are any problems with it, please do tell me. im really new at this. thanks very much for reading it. yeah, thats about it.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything, i was just really bored.

Bruised and Broken

In the heart of the Bronx our story takes place. The streets are crawling with misguided youths and policemen who are trying to control them. The buildings are covered with scandalous graffiti, not a wall in sight is left bare. With the sound of sirens ringing in my ears, my mind is filled with the memory of my past. I walk down the never-ending road towards my car and am reminded of how my life was and how it has changed.

Jess and I ready ourselves for the dreaded drive to our old home. Here we are driving through the town I grew up in and learned to love. I see the house and I remember.

_"Help! Get him off me" I yell._

_"Jess! Somebody help me!" nobody came. This is when I realize. I am all alone as I lie naked on the floor, bruised and broken._

I walk around my old home feeling numb to all the memories I used to treasure. This is when I see him- the man I have been running from. As it is too late to hide and I have no energy left to run, I wait. Every step he takes is torture; there is no escaping him now.

"Hello Marissa." He greets pleasantly.I try to speak but fail to find the words. He bends down to look at jess; I instinctively wrap my arms around her, terrified of what will follow.

"Hello Jess. I haven't seen you in a while, come and give me a hug."

Jess, not knowing anything about the circumstances steps forward before I step in and pull her back.

"What are you doing here?" I ask timidly, praying someone will come and save me. Before I know it, I am being dragged further into the house by my arm.

"We wouldn't want the neighbours getting the wrong idea, do we? He talks in a strangely calm voice.

Once inside I am being shoved repeatedly against the wall while Jess sits and watches. There will be no shielding her from the truth after tonight- if I make it past tonight, my head is throbbing and I barely notice the continual blows to my body. I hear a noise which I vaguely recognize as my own voice- screaming out for help. I open my eyes and all I can see is red. I look at my arms and legs with blood dripping slowly down them. I look over at Jess sitting on his lap looking so calm and relaxed. I am almost fooled by the image of a perfect family.

When I open my eyes it takes a moment to adjust to where I am. I look down at myself and I remember. My body is aching and I know that I have to get out of here. I walk warily around the house in search for Jess, I won't leave without her. I start to panic when she is nowhere to be seen. I start to run, screaming out her name, tasting the salt on my lips from the tears streaming down my face. I fall to the floor, sobbing hysterically, unsure of what to do. I sit in that position for what I can only guess is hours. I hear the door open and I start to run, desperately hoping to see Jess enter. He walks in carrying Jess in his arms.

"Why did you take her?" I yell, furiously.

"We just went for a walk. Is she not allowed to walk with her father?" his eyes mock me. He knows he has won.

I take Jess from his arms and hobble out of the house and away from him. We drive off, never to return. We are not safe here anymore. After we have left the town, I pull over and start to cry. I cry for the life I used to have. I cry for the life I wish for. I cry for the husband I used to love and trust and finally, I cry for me and all that I have lost.

The End

Author's Note: please review so that i can improve. thanks again xoxo


End file.
